It's okay, I forgive you
by Vixel
Summary: (AU) Levy and Lucy are sisters and they move to a new city with their mother, they have to continue their senior year at new school. life is good...or so they think...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked placing a tedious hand on my shoulder.

"Still taking everything in but I'll be fine once everything settles down." I flashed a sincere smile.

"Yeah I'm still getting over the shock of everything too."

"Well this is my class." I stopped outside the door A24. "I'll meet you at that café after school. I'll wait for you there it'll be easier than trying to regroup in the halls m'kay?"

"True, true." Lucy started off down the hall. "Take care of yourself, sis!" she called over her shoulder.

"You too!" I sighed and ducked into the classroom before I could get trapped in the current of the hallway and/or trampled. I stood next to the teacher's podium, waiting to be given a seat. I felt a twinge of annoyance when I noticed I was only about a foot taller than _four foot_ tall podium. I huffed my silent curses at my unfortunate height.

A clanging of metal on metal echoed throughout the building, every student out in the halls scrambled to get to their first of the day. _What a pleasant bell_ , I thought; _I can already imagine the headaches it's going to give me._

The teacher strode in, closing the door loudly behind her. "Good morning my lovelies!' she chirped. "Today we have a new student!" she turned to me and gave an indication for me to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Levy McGarden. I moved here from New York." I waved and dipped my head respectfully. "It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me!" I beamed.

"Now isn't that lovely?" the teacher smiled back at me. "Well welcome to the rodeo cowgirl!" She jokingly shot imaginary bullets out of her gun hands. "You can sit at the table in the back that's next to the widow." She pointed at the table in question; I gave another quick courteous nod and shuffled over to my new seat.

I set my book bag down in the empty seat next to me and rolled m shoulders reveling in the sweet relief of its bulky overweightness being removed from my back. I let a pleased sigh escape my lips before digging through the contents of my bag for the book that currently held my interest.

The girl in front of me turned around and smiled brightly. Her long dark blue hair was pulled into two low sloppy ponytails. She had on a light yellow sweatshirt and from what I could see a pair of jeans and sneakers. "Hi! My name's Wendy!" she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet ya'!" I took her hand unsure; she shook it firmly and smiled again. _Oh my god she's adorable_. I smiled back at her before she could turn around and resume paying attention to the lesson.

I flipped to the page I read in my book, smiling contently to myself. This is life, and life goes best with a good book.

Just I was slipping into my 'do not disturb or be brutally murdered' reading zone the classroom door swung open, colliding with the wall behind it. _Damn…how dare they interrupt my reading?_ I didn't look up to see who was so all high and mighty they thought they could disrupt class in such a way. I in all honesty didn't really care.

"You're late." The teacher said flatly.

"So?" a deep gruff voice replied, the teachers annoyance rolled off her in waves. I could practically _feel_ her roll her eyes.

"Go to your seat." She sighed. Heavy foot falls crossed the room, I didn't bother to look up and see who they belonged to – it didn't matter to me.

"Oi, shrimp you're in my seat." The deep gruff voice spoke again, closer now. Probably talking to someone a table or two away – I ignored them again. "I'm talking to you, shrimp." A shadow fell over me. _Ugh! I can't read like this!_

I looked up to see a monumental figure standing over me, the backlighting cancelled out any and all of their features; save for their outline of course. But I didn't particularly care to see what they looked like in the first place. "Can you move? You're blocking out the light." I kept my voice calm and my face passive. I could've sworn I heard a faint growling in the back of their throat like they were some kind of feral cat.

"Levy dear, can you move your backpack please?" the asked sweetly from the front of the room.

"Oh, right. Of, course." I replied dumbly as I hurried to move my book bag and sling it over the back of my chair. The human monument plopped down in the now empty seat, with enough force it made the table and I bounce.

I hadn't even looked up at the newcomer but, they gave off a nasty aura of such intense intimidation and hostility I found myself slowly shrinking into the wall as to escape from them. I felt a pair of eyes pinning me in place, not pleasant. When I glanced over at my tablemate I met gazes with a pair of bright scarlet eyes; their brow furrowed with annoyance.

 _Oh great. I've already pissed someone scary off on the first day. Way to go Levy._ "Um…uh…" he narrowed his eyes when I spoke. "Hi…" he growled and turned away from me– _what a lovely person._

He had put earbuds in and closed his eyes leaving me free to examine him without being trapped by his piercing stare. He was huge even sitting down – compared to me he was huge at least. His messy raven black hair was slung over the back of his chair. His large array of piercings winked up at me, they were everywhere. On his nose, his chin, his eyebrows, even his arms. "You can pierce your arms? What the hell." I mumbled under my breath, he gave a quiet grunt.

"He smells like an onion." I wrinkled my nose at the unpleasant scent. "That's nasty…" I eyed his clothes, all of which were stained with motor oil and blood. Ew…

He grunted again, slightly louder this time, and opened one eye to glare at me. I quickly looked away pretending to suddenly be interested in the wilted tree outside the window. _Wait did he hear me? Awkward…_

Clang! Clang! Clang! I cringed at the obnoxious bell as it rang throughout the building – _ugh… so annoying_. I hurried to pack up my things so I could meet up with Lucy quicker.

Out in the halls I was pushed every which way; into walls, into open doors, into other people. I made slow progress to the outside world, once outside I was promptly pushed into a metal railing by someone walking by with a giant oversized backpack. I grumbled my annoyance as I stalked off to the set meeting location.

Lucy was already there and leaning against the building of the small café clutching her notebook. I jogged up to her enthusiastically. "Hey." I panted slightly.

"hey." Lucy pushed the door open and led us inside. We were greeted by the pleasant smell of coffee beans and fresh baked bread.

"Just get me something carmelly and hot. I'll go get us a table." I turned to walk off. "Oh and a strawberry cake!" she nodded and hopped in line, I spotted a cozy table in the back corner – away from any freezing cold air vents. I threw my stuff into the corner of the booth and plopped down next to it. I sunk into the oddly colored plush seat, my feet touched the ground - kind of; an odd feeling of triumph came over me. I felt a smug smile appear on my face.

Lucy sat a tray with our goodies on it down in front of me, and slid into the booth across from me. "So what happened with you today?" I took a small careful sip of my coffee being aware of its inferno like heat.

"Some kid accidentally lit his sleeve on fire in chemistry class. He didn't even look surprised he just looked completely and utterly done with life." She took the lid off her coffee and blew away the steam rising from it.

"impressive." I commented; she nodded her agreement before continuing.

"Apparently it's a fairly common occurrence with him. I think his name was…uh…Nate or Nathan…? Something with n-a at the beginning, I remember that much. How 'bout you? How was your day?" she took a sip of her beverage.

"There's this guy I sit next to in homeroom and a couple other classes as well, who's like a living monument. He's freakin' huge!"

"Or at least compared to you." She snickered; I flashed an unimpressed look before going on.

"He was covered in motor oil and blood which is mildly concerning…he also smelled like an onion." I wrinkled my nose at the last bit making Lucy giggle. "Oh yeah, has mom picked a new place for the restaurant?"

"She did. She texted me about it earlier."

"Ugh! It's going to be like o' nine all over again." Flashbacks from several years ago when mom's restaurant caught fire and burned down due to a faulty oven. The charred food remains fed the strays in the neighborhood for a month.

"But with four times as much equipment." A look of great displeasure crossed her face as she hung her head in defeat – I followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you pyro-giraffe for proofreading the written versions of this chapter and chapter one :D**

 **there's a mulan reference (kinda) in this chapter...somewhere**

 **anyhow i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A month and a half passed quicker than expected; I'm still yet to talk to my tablemate, and I never quite caught their name, which has made it insanely awkward. Although when I greeted him he would occasionally grunt, or just glare. Usually just glare.

I glanced up at the clock hanging from the ceiling in the hall, I'm twenty minutes early. Lucy and mom are butting heads again, and so to avoid getting caught in the crossfire I left early. I strode into the classroom expecting it to be empty, except for maybe the teacher of course. But surprise, surprise it was not. My tablemate was already there.

He was slumped in his chair, feet up on _MY_ side of the table, and snoring – loudly. I sat down and pulled out my book as quietly as I possibly could – it'd be hell if he woke up. I pushed his feet over to his side so I could have some elbow room to read more comfortably. He snorted when I moved his feet. "Classy…" I commented flatly, I waited a minute to be I had not woken him before indulging into my book.

I had gotten so far lost into the world of my book I never noticed when class started and the teacher tried to pull my attention to her, nor did I notice when my tablemate quite unceremoniously yet comically snorted himself awake. And not long after his abrupt awakening, he - for the soul purpose of being spiteful, plopped his mud caked, oil covered, old, stinky, ratty shoes back up on the desk on _MY BOOK_. Mud and oil splattered across the pages staining them, I let out a surprised yelp.

"Gihi." He smiled maliciously, I panicked and back handed him across the face, hard. Hard enough the make his head snap to the side and class come to a screeching halt at the sound of skin hitting skin. I looked down blinking rapidly surprised at my own actions. Twenty-six pairs of eyes trapped us in their line of vision; I turned to look at my tablemate. The tension grew thick enough to cut with a knife when my eyes met his glaring over top of his hand covering his now bleeding nose.

The teacher sighed. "Go to the nurse's office, Gajeel." She handed him the hall pass and a paper towel.

"Am I not in trouble?" I asked the teacher timidly after Gajeel left the room.

"If you hit him hard enough to make his nose bleed quite frankly I believe he deserved it."

"Oh…" a relieved laugh escaped me.

* * *

The final bell of the day resonated through the building; I quickly packed up my things. I sent a text to Lucy, 'don't wait for me. I'm going to the library.' I looked over at the empty seat next to me; he never came back after I smacked him. I wonder why…

I heaved my book bag onto my back and made my way to the school's library. Inside it was quiet and smelled like, well, books. I dumped the books I had borrowed that week out of my back pack and onto a table to sort which ones were ready to be returned or not.

Eight in the return pile, one in the keep. "I need some new books." I mumbled to myself. I somehow – _somehow –_ carried all eight books to the return bin all at once. I pulled out my lengthy 'to read' list out of my pocket and selected seven books that piqued my interest the most.

I searched up and down every shelf for the book entitled 'Those Who Ride the Wind' and of course I find it on the very top shelf, a foot out of my grasp. I stood up on my tip toes, a vain attempt but worth a shot anyway. I tried jumping but being five foot two trying to reach a seven foot goal proved insuperable.

A shadow was thrown over me from behind; I spun around to see by whom, my face colliding with a broad chest. I jumped back in shock. "What?" it was Gajeel, he crossed his arms. "Y'gon smack me again?"

"Only if necessary." I replied curtly, he seemed slightly taken back by my reply. "Sorry about earlier though I, uh…panicked." I laughed nervously. He raised one studded eyebrow skeptically at me. I turned back to the bookshelf to face the task at hand.

An arm lined with metal piercings reached up to the book from behind me with no trouble at all and plucked it off the shelf. "Do you want to read it too?" I asked shyly pointing at the book.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Oh…" I held out my hand. "Then can I have it?"

"No." he turned to walk off with the book. When I tried to snatch it away from him, he hoisted it up over his head out of my reach mockingly. I let out an irritated shriek, Gajeel held the book further up away from me. Fed up with his childish actions I grabbed a handful of his messy black hair and pulled him backwards, simultaneously kicking the back of his knee.

The human monument came crashing down not knowing how to counter my ludicrous attack. I snatched the book from his fingers before he could process what had just happened and retaliate. I sprinted in the opposite direction; I quickly gathered my other books and rushed to check them out.

"Hurry! Gajeel is after me!" I urged the librarian woman; I saw my own panic reflect in her face. She what was up and went exponentially faster.

I stuffed seven of the eight books into my bag; the eighth simply wouldn't fit. I hurried to reach the door, which was conveniently placed across the library, without being caught by man beast. Lucky unlucky me I failed to avoid running into him. He popped out of nowhere LIKE DAISIES.

I gave a yelp of surprise and terror; yet again I panicked. I chucked the book in my hand at his face, bullseye. It him square in the nose causing his head to snap back. I yelped again and snatched the book off the floor from behind him before scrambling out of the library. _Where can I hide? The girl's bathroom maybe?_ I slowed down a bit to catch my breath.

"Oi! Shrimp!" a familiar voice called from behind me, making me jump. He was holding his hand over his nose, with some blood still escaping through his fingers. I inhaled sharply and took off again leaving Gajeel in my dust.

I skidded around the next corner; _aha the girls' bathroom. If he dares come in here there shall be no mercy upon his soul._ "Wow, very mature." He commented annoyed from the doorway. I stuck out my tongue at him teasingly.

"Come and get me if you dare!" I mocked.

"I might be a thug or whatever but I got morals." His hand was still covering his nose. "And I ain't NO DAMN PERVERT!" he shouted, more blood dripped through his fingers. "…Can you like hand me a paper towel though? This is getting annoying."

"Oh uh, sure." I gathered a wad of paper towels from the dispenser and handed it over to him, he grunted his thanks.

"You hit surprisingly hard, shorty." Gajeel commented I felt my face redden.

"Uh…sorry…again…" I looked down at my feet.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it." He checked to see if the bleeding had stopped or at least subsided some. "I'm pretty used to it."

"I never properly introduced myself to you." I stuck out my hand. "My name is Levy McGarden, nice to meet you."

"Gajeel Redfox." He didn't shake my hand instead he showed me his blood covered ones as reason not to.

"So…you wanna go get coffee or something?" I asked timidly

"What?" I had caught him off guard.

"I asked if you wanted to go get coffee."

"But…why?" he raised an eyebrow at my question.

"I asked you if you wanted coffee not if you wanted to assassinate the president Jesus Christ. C'mon it's a yes or no question."

"Wait what time is it?"

"About six-fifteen, why?" I stuck my phone back in my pocket; a look of panic crossed his face.

"Shit I'm late!" he jumped away from the wall and bolted down the hallway; not even noticing when something fell out of his pocket and clattered to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you again pyro-giraffe for proofreading this chapter**

 **I made up a middle name for Levy - i don't know what it is in the show or if she has one so smeh**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Could've just said no." I huffed. "Ya' didn't have to lie, jeez." I bent down to pick up the accidentally discarded item, it was a wrench. "But like why?" I asked myself. "Why would someone bring a wrench to school? Just why?" I turned it over in my hands examining it, from what I could see there was nothing special about it.

* * *

"So…" my mom started trying to strike up a conversation over dinner. "How was school today?"

"I accidently made a guys' nose bleed twice today, and when I tried to apologize by offering to treat him to coffee he ran off and a wrench fell out of his pocket." Mom and Lucy looked at me as if I had just insulted their great ancestors, unknowing what to say or how to react.

"What?" Lucy said finally.

"I'm serious." I looked around the table at the two.

"Levy Elaine McGarden!" mom said furiously, I shrunk back in my chair at the tone in her voice.

"It was an accident! I swear!" I squeaked.

"How do you make someone _bleed_ on accident?!"

"I panicked!" mom gave me that 'uh huh yeah right' face "He startled me both times!"

"Mhm."

"Mother, when someone twice your size chases you, you panic." She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Just don't do it again." She sighed.

"who was is it?" Lucy asked his sticking a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Eh?" I raised my eyebrow. "Oh uh, that Gajeel guy."

"Levy! Why of all people that brute?" she was scolding me. "He's the kind of person you don't want to get on the bad side of!"

"He he…oops" I laughed nervously.

* * *

"What the hell!?" I mumbled angrily. "Where did it go? I thought I had it in my pocket." I had completely turned my room upside down and inside out looking for my damned wrench.

"Gajeel! Come downstairs dinner is ready!" I heard my dad call for me from the bottom of the stairs. "And put on a shirt, Lisanna's here!" _why does it matter if I don't when she's here? She's practically part of the family._ I grabbed a shirt lying on top of a pile of clothes and threw it on.

"Heard you got beat up today." My older brother teased; I flipped him off without even looking at him as I walked past. "Well you're as pleasant as always, Gajeel." He said flatly

"Shut up y'damn pixie." I replied curtly using my brother, Bixlow's childhood nickname which he absolutely hated. "Hey, Lisanna." I gave her a quick wave as she walked out of the kitchen with silverware.

"Oh hey, Gajeel." She smiled pleasantly. "You can go ahead and fix yourself a plate if you want." I nodded picking a plate off the table and entering the kitchen.

Lisanna was over often, so we eventually just accepted her into the family. She was Bixlow's girlfriend of two years, my parents liked her, I liked her not in a romantic sort of way, in older sister sort of way. She's a pleasant person to be around; I mean she changed Bixlow completely. Before they met he was a nasty person and a troublemaker with a rotten personality. I'm happy my brother found a girl like her; he _needed_ a girl like her.

My parents keep their fingers crossed I get a Lisanna girl and I've been telling them not to get their hopes of for years now. I'm a rotten person with rotten luck; I'm never going to get someone like her.

"Gajeel! Hellooooo?" Bixlow waved his hand in front of my face obnoxiously snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Earth to Gajeel."

"You're so annoying."

"Are you so stupid that your brain shuts down trying to comprehend food?" he teased.

"At least I'm not idiotic enough to get a tattoo on my tongue." I replied sharply.

"SHUT UP I WAS DRUNK!" he shouted furiously

"Gihi." I snickered, along with the rest of the family. Bixlow crossed his arms and pouted like the child he is.

* * *

I was thirty minutes late for class, oh well. "You're late." The teacher huffed. "That's the third time this week. What will your parents think when I call them?" she scolded but I was too tired to give a damn. "Go to your seat, Gajeel."

The little bluenette was already here, of course, and her nose was already stuck in a book. I took my seat next to her and set my stuff on the floor beside me. "You dropped this." She stuck something under my nose without looking up from her book once I sat down.

"Holy shit I thought I lost this! Where was it?" I cleared my throat. "I mean thanks."

"No problem." She finally looked up to make eye contact with me. "It fell out of your pocket when you ran off yesterday."

"'Bout that…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You could've just said no." she sighed. "You didn't have to lie."

"I was late for work." She raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"I don't believe you." She said simply before going back to her book, I turned away from her grumbling angrily to myself. I don't even know why I was mad about what she said. _Why should I care if she didn't believe me?_

* * *

The last bell of the day finally rang, I grabbed my bag and hurried and hurried out the door. I threw my stuff into the passenger seat of my car and started it up; the radio blasted at full volume, startling me. I smacked the off button and rubbed my temples. "Ah, my head." I grimaced at the oncoming headache. "I gotta get that fixed."

"I'm home!" I said closing the front door angrier and harder than I intended to behind me.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?" Bixlow asked teasingly from the living room.

"Piss off, Bixlow."

"Is it a girl?" I stopped where I stood, my brother smiled wickedly. "I hit the nail right on the head I see." I felt heat rise in my face.

"No."

"Yes, it is you're blushing." He pointed mockingly. "MOM! DAD! GAJEEL LIKES A GIRL!" he shouted into the depths of the house, I was quick to cover his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up they'll hear you." I whispered gruffly into his ear.

"That's the point, dumbass." He said from behind my hand.

"Do my ears deceive me?" my dad called from across the house. _Shit._ In a matter of seconds my parents were upon me, pelting me with and endless stream of questions. I mouthed 'I fucking hate you' to Bixlow who smiled sweetly as he watched our parents harass me with questions.

"So." My dad slung his arm over my shoulders. "Who's the girl? Is she cute?" he raised his eyebrows provocatively.

"What does she look like? Is she nice? Do you have any classes with her?" my mom grabbed my arm; I pushed them both off of me.

"I don't like a girl."

"Don't lie, Gajeel." My mother cooed. "You're blushing."

"DAMMIT."

"Who is it?" my dad persisted; I'm never going to hear the end of this, they did the same to Bixlow. I sighed and pulled up her Facebook page on my phone then handed it to them.

"Oooh~ she's adorable!" my dad commented.

"Look at all the books she's read!" my mom gasped, I could feel my face fast approaching roughly the color of a tomato.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I snatched my phone away from them and stomped upstairs to my room and shut the door loudly behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will try to type up chapter five this weekend but i may or may not get it done I have a tournament tomorrow and some other plans on sunday but regardless I will try to.**

* * *

"Today we're going to move everything out of storage and into the new restaurant!" mom announced when Lucy and I got home from school. "Call some friends."

'Hey I need some help moving some stuff do you think you could help?' I texted my to closest friends, Jet and Droy in group chat

Droy: 'sure when?'

'Today in an hour.' I replied.

Jet: 'I'll help too!'

'Great see you both in an hour!'

* * *

Lucy invited her friends Natsu and Gray who brought his girlfriend Juvia. I'd met them once before but it was brief. "C'mon put yer back into it!" my mom encouraged jet who was struggling to lift a box into the truck.

"I'm so tired I can't feel my face." Natsu complained.

"We still have to unload everything y'know." Lucy said, in unison our whole group groaned.

"Once we're done I'll treat everyone to ice cream!" mom said shutting the back to of the truck with a loud slam and waving for us to pile into the truck. Our groans quickly turned to cheers.

* * *

We pulled around back of the new restaurant; it's neither a large building nor a small one. It's a brick building and it had a, for now blank sign over the door perched on an awning. "Alright gang let's get 'er done!" my mom said taking the keys out of the ignition and jumping out of the truck.

My mom directed us telling us where to put boxes and where their contents belonged once unpacked, doing very little moving herself. With all the people we had we knocked all out in a little over two and a half hours. Like she promised mom took us out for ice cream.

* * *

"You two certainly have some fun friends." Mom commented once we had returned home. "And I was worried you'd have trouble adjusting and making friends! But now I see you'll do just fine." She pulled us into a warm embrace.

* * *

Two months later the restaurant was due to open in a week, so mom sent Lucy and me to take flyers to nearby business for them to stick in their windows. I had already covered about three blocks east of the restaurant; Lucy had gone the opposite direction. I pushed open the door to a shop with a sign saying MEAT in big letters over the door.

I rang the little service bell on the counter, I looked around as I waited for someone to come. They had a large array of meats displayed in sliding glass cases under the long curving counter. The walls an off white color and sparsely decorate with framed newspaper clippings and other awards and accomplishments. "Coming! I'm Coming!" a man called from the back room of the shop. A middle aged man appeared through the door, he was tall and strongly built. He struck me as familiar even though I had never seen him before. He wiped his hands on an already stained rag.

"how can I help you, lil' lady?" he smiled his eyes creasing at the corners.

"My mom is opening a restaurant about three blocks from here and I'm handing out flyers. So could you please put one in your shop window to help us advertise?" I smiled.

"Sure!" he pushed back strands greying dark hair of his forehead, and took the flyer I was holding out to him to look it over.

"My mom also wanted me to give you this." I pushed a small folded slip of paper over the counter. "She was wondering if you would be interested in being her meat provider. She prefers to buy local."

"Thank you, miss." He smiled again. "Will that be al for you?"

"Yes that's all."

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!" I waved as I walked out the door.

* * *

"You can go on break now, Gajeel." My uncle called from under the car he was currently working on.

"Alright, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I grabbed a rag out of a bucket sitting on the ground near the door and went out to sit on the stone curb of the building. I glanced down at my oil caked hands and forearms. "Fun." I said sarcastically under my breath, as I got to work scrubbing it off.

"G-Gajeel?!" I looked up to see who had said my name; Lucy stood in front of me holding a stack of papers. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." I flashed her my oil coated hands as proof. "If you couldn't tell."

"Well it would explain why you're always covered in oil and smell like sweat and metal." She tapped her chin in mock deep thought.

"I'm not _always_ covered in it and I don't smell _that_ bad." I raised my voice slightly but it was enough to make her take a small step back.

"Yes you are." She quickly recovered her courage. "But I came here to give this to you to stick in your shop window." She handed me a paper from the top of the pile. "My mom's opening a restaurant not too far from here. So if you could stick that somewhere where you're customers will see that'd be great!" she turned to leave.

"Hey, Lucy can you do me a favor?" she turned back to face me slowly and nervously.

"Uh…sure…?" she said unsure what to expect.

"You're close with Levy right?"

"Yeah of course! She's my little sister!" she chirped her face clearing of any uncertainty. _Well that's definitely new information._

"Can you…" the blood in my face boiled. "Can you…possibly…give me…her number?"

"…why?" my blush deepened and I turned my head away from her. "Oh I see now." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile maliciously. _She's no better than my family!_

"I-It's not like that!"

"Uh huh sure."

"Just give me her number." I grumbled.

"Give me your phone then." I dug it out of my pocket and handed it over. She snickered to herself as she typed it into m contacts. "there." She tossed it back to me. "And don't you dare try something on her!"

"I won't, chill." I waved her off. "And don't tell her I asked you for her number…or that I work here."

"Sure, sure." She said walking off.

* * *

"My god Gajeel you smell awful! Go take a shower!" my mom shouted at me the second I stepped foot in the house.

"Gee thanks, Ma." I rolled my eyes; though I didn't disagree with her it was still rude.

"And throw away what you're currently wearing. It's completely ruined." She added on to her previous order. _Ma never did sugar coat it…_

* * *

I paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth the length of my room. My cat, Pantherlily, tracked my excessive pacing with his keen eyes. I gave an exasperated grunt and flopped onto my bed, causing the cat to go flying. "Sorry lil." My voice was muffled by the pillow I had my face buried in. I pulled out my phone and stared at Levy's contact age.

 _Text her! No, don't text her! Text her! Don't text her!_ I dropped my head back into my pillow in frustration. _Why am I so nervous? I don't like her THAT much. Or do I…? Man up, Gajeel!_ I shook my head violently talking some sense into myself. _Text her!_

I texted her a simple 'hey'

'Who is this?' it hadn't taken her long to respond.

'Gajeel'

'How did you get my number?'

'I have my ways'

'Lucy gave it to you didn't she?'

'No' she didn't reply. '…yes'

'-_- damn her'

'?'

'Oh well I was going to ask you for your number tomorrow anyway'

'Oh…' shewas going to ask _me_ for _my_ number? I think I've finally gone insane.

* * *

For a change the shrimp was late not me. I wonder if it was our conversation from yesterday. _No she's not that petty._

The classroom door swung open reveling a sweaty and panting Levy. "My alarm clock…" she gasped for air. "My alarm clock broke."

"I would've never thought you'd be late Levy, dear." The teacher said recovering from her initial shock and surprise. "You're a good student I'll pretend it never happened." She winked at Levy. Levy stumbled to her seat still struggling for breath.

"Y'gon be ok, shrimp?" I asked once she sat down; she buried her face in her arms.

"I will be." She replied in between breaths. "Just gimme a minute…or ten." Her breathing slowly became less erratic until it fell into the steady rhythm of sleep. _Strange child._

* * *

The bell dismissing us to second our rand; Levy had slept through the entire class. "He, shrimp wake up. Class' over." I prodded her side with my finger, she stirred but didn't wake. I poked her harder; she snorted and giggled in her sleep. Damn…why does she have to be so cute?

"Levy, get up." I shook her shoulder roughly, she snorted again ad swatted my hand away still unconscious. I would've never guessed she'd be a heavy sleeper. I sighed and hoisted her up under my arm; my heart pounded with her being so close, and the heat in my face sharply rose. I quickly looked away from her sleeping face, grabbing both our bags and slinging them over my shoulder.

 _This is okay right?_ I asked myself. _I mean we do have the same class second hour. But will she be mad when she wakes up?_ I glanced down at her limp figure underneath my arm. Her head lulled to the right and leaned against the side of my chest, my heart rate yet again increased rapidly and my rosy appearance further deepening.

 _This girl is going to be the end of me…_


	5. Chapter 5

**there's a picture of Levy that I drew on the side of the paper I wrote this on lol...random and unnecessary fact**

* * *

It was bright even though I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I rubbed my eyes groaning at the stiffness in my arm. I squinted at the fluorescent lights shining down on me. I was slumped in an odd angle and in a careless way in my chair. I blinked and looked around groggily. I was in my math class. I thought it was first hour. _How did I get here?_

A wadded up piece of paper hit my temple and bounced to the floor. It had 'you snore' written on it in sloppy handwriting that belonged to Gajeel. I wrote my reply 'you snore louder' and threw it back at him, landing squarely on his desk in front of him. He grumbled and tossed it the trash once he read it.

* * *

I wove my way through the crowded halls to my locker. However Loke, the school's number one playboy, was leaning against my locker flirting or trying to flirt with the girl whose locker was next to mine, Cana. I tugged at Loke's sleeve, "can you move? You're blocking my locker." He didn't seem to hear me. I sighed and forcefully inserted myself in between him and my locker, pushing him away.

"The hell, Levy. You could've just asked me to move." He was slightly annoyed I had thrown off his flirting mojo.

"I did." I turned back to my locker to stuff all my belongins precariously inside with much difficulty. I skipped down to the cafeteria quite ready for a meal regardless of the low quality.

"Hey, Levy!' a voice stopped me, I spun on my heel to face them. It was Gajeel, his hands were in his pockets and had his usual glare painted onto his features. "I was uh…" he quickly lost his cool, his face all the way to his ears turning pink. "I was I was uh…" he further approached the crimson color of his eyes. "I was wondering…if you…would…possibly want to go…get coffee…or something after school…" he finally choked out; he turned his face away to hide his embarrassment.

"Sure!" I smiled. "Meet me by the tree in the front of the school after school." I spun on my heel and jogged to the lunch line before he could respond but I turned slow enough to see his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

In the lunch room Lucy had saved me a seat next to her at our usual table over in the far corner. "What took you so long?" she took a bite out of her bread stick.

"Gajeel wanted to ask me something." I replied simply.

"What'd he ask?"

"He asked if I wanted to go get coffee with him after school."

"And?"

"I'm gonna."

"But…why?"

"Free coffee." I gave her a 'why else you idiot' face. "Duh."

"Other than that." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"If he hurts you in any way I'LL CRUSH EVERY BONE IN HIS SORRY BODY!" she shook her fist in the air violently.

"I know you will, sis." I replied in calm comparison

"AND MAKE SURE HE KNOWS IT!" she stood up abruptly.

"Chill, Lucy." I pushed her back down into her seat by her shoulder." I'll relay your message to him."

* * *

I stood under the shade of the tree straightening my shirt waiting for Gajeel to meet up with me. "Yo, shrimp!" his voice called from the other side of the tree.

"I have a name y'know." I huffed.

"Gihi, I know." He started off down the street; I jogged to catch up to him. "Do you know a good coffee place? I don't go out often so…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure! There's one not too far from here." I had to walk faster than normal to keep up with his long strides; he seemed to notice and slowed down a bit. "And Lucy wanted me to relay a message to you."

"What is it?"

"She said, quote unquote 'If he hurts you in any way I'LL CRUSH EVERY BONE IN HIS SORRY BODY!'"

"It's fine, it's just Lucy." He shrugged.

"Don't underestimate her because in all seriousness when angered she has the power of a thousand gods."

"Noted." He shifted his bag on his shoulders. "What about you then?"

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion. "Oh, uh same thing plus one Lucy." He snickered quietly. "The café is down this street!" I pointed down a small side street lined with small boutiques and shops. I led him inside the small café I knew well.

"Tell me what you want. I'll go order." He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "You go get a table."

"Just get me something hot and caramel flavored." Lucy and I's usual table was open; I strode over and plopped down into the booth.

Gajeel handed me my cup and slid into the booth – with some difficulties due to his size- across from me. I carefully took the lid off my cup and blew away the rising steam for it to cool faster.

"This is probably gonna come off as really rude but I was curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Gajeel finally spoke up, staring down at the table fidgeting with a napkin. "But…how are you and Lucy sisters? You look nothing alike." I was slightly taken back by the sudden question but not offended.

"We're not, biologically that is but, we are in here." I place my hand over my heart; Gajeel cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My birth parents and Lucy's parent used to be good friends; at least that's what I've been told. My mom died of breast cancer when I was about four – I don't remember much of her but, I have pictures. My dad became an alcoholic and abusive not long after she died. He'd neglect me, abuse me and, so on; I stayed with Lucy's family more than with my own during that time my dad hardly seemed to even notice. And when I was five his body had finally reached it's limit and he drank himself to death. After that Lucy's family took me in as one of their own and I've stayed ever since." I blinked back the minuscule amount of tears that had welled up in my eyes.

"Oh…" was all he could manage before a long silence passed between us. "So you don't have any siblings? Y'know biological ones."

"I did a long time ago. My baby brother was born when I was three, he died four months later." I exhaled shakily.

"I would've never guessed you'd have a past like that, as cheerful as you usually are." He said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Most people don't." I scoffed.

We drank our coffee in heavy silence for quite some time.

"Hey Gajeel, can I ask you something really random?" I broke the silence that hung over us.

"Sure."

"Why do you carry a wrench around with you?"

"I build stuff as a hobby I guess." He took a sip of his coffee. "I make all the parts myself right down to the nuts and custom made parts means custom made tools. I carry it with me cause the damn thing would be hell to replace if I lost it."

"That worked out real well for ya'." I teased.

"Sh-shut up!"

"But I can understand why. I won't judge."


End file.
